


Wherefore Thou Art Juliet

by misura



Category: Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Wherein Kyouichi somehow ends up in the Romeo costume. (slight AU for the Romeo and Juliet ep)
Relationships: Hiyuu Tatsuma/Houraiji Kyouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Wherefore Thou Art Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Kyouichi would wonder how he'd gotten himself into this situation, except he knew damn well.

And, sure, it was a hell of a dress - not that he'd expected anything less than perfection from Miss (Ex-) Student Council President, and Tatsuma was ... Tatsuma, so.

"Dude. For once in your life, couldn't you have said 'no' instead of being a nice guy like usual?"

Tatsuma smiled at him and said, "But, Kyouichi, if you didn't want to do this, _you_ could have said 'no', right?" which was (a) blatantly unfair and (b) gallingly true, so Kyouichi decided not to grace it with an actual response other than another scowl.

"What, and let you do this all by yourself? Forget it, dude. _Someone_ has to watch out for you."

"Um," Tatsuma said. "You know it's just a school play, right?"

"Ha! Some of those girls looked _way_ too excited about you in a dress. _And_ they were going to have Daigo play Romeo, which - c'mon. You really want to be kissing that guy?" All right, that might have sounded a bit - "I mean, he's nice enough and everything, and I guess if that's what you want, that's cool with me, but ... "

"I really hadn't thought about that." Tatsuma smiled at him again, like kissing people was no big deal.

Kyouichi supposed it wasn't, at least when you were doing it in a school play, because someone had decided that what the world needed was a version of Romeo and Juliet where Romeo got amnesia and fell in love with someone who turned out to be his half-sister - or something kooky like that, Kyouichi hadn't been paying much attention.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know," he said.

"So you think that if I'm going to be kissing anyone, it should be you?" Tatsuma asked and this time, Kyouichi was almost sure his smile was evil - not demonic evil or anything, just plain old evil. Friendly evil, for lack of a better word, and never mind that was a bit of a contradiction in terms.

"I didn't say _that_."

Definitely friendly evil. "Oh? I'm sorry for misunderstanding. It sounded a little like that was what you were saying."

"Well, it wasn't." Kyouichi felt himself blush, which was bad. People were watching.

"So you don't think we should kiss, even though the play says that is what we should do?"

At least that one was easy. "Hell, no."

"I see. But then, couldn't I have done this with Daigo after all? I've never done anything like this before, so I do apologize if I'm just being slow in understanding."

"Argh," Kyouichi said, which wasn't witty or clever or even very clear, but Tatsuma was (probably) simply being honest: he'd wanted to help out, be part of something he hadn't been part of before, spending more time with friends and classmates, and now Kyouichi had gone and made it _weird_.

"EXCUSE ME!" Anko yelled, and Kyouichi wasted half a second wondering who had made the mistake of giving her a megaphone. "Less talk, more action, please! And hurry it up, will you? We've all got better things to do than wait for you two slowpokes."

Kyouici turned his head to glare at her - not that he expected it to do any good. "Sheesh. Chill out, will you?" He wondered if he should just jump off the stage and start taking off the costume. It didn't suit him, anyway; way too fancy and frilly, and it wouldn't last five seconds in a fight (not that there were any, in this version).

"Hey, Kyouichi," Tatsuma said, and then Tatsuma's hand was on his arm, and Kyouichi was honest-to-God being dipped, like he was the (one dressed as a) chick here, and Tatsuma his long-lost amnesiac half-brother who was also in love with him or something messed up like that, and -

 _Huh. I'd really expected him to taste more like strawberries,_ Kyouichi thought.

"All right, so how was that?" Tatsuma asked.

Kyouichi realized he was still standing - which was stupid: no reason why he should have fallen down or lost his balance; it had only been a kiss, no big deal. He said, "Uh."

In his defense, looking around, it seemed a proper expression of the audience's general sentiments.

"Maybe we need to practice it a little bit more?" Tatsuma suggested.

Kyouichi recognized a life-saver when he heard one. "Yes! Great idea! Let's go do that right now! And then, after, maybe some ramen?" Never mind helping out: the important thing right now was to make a quick, clean escape, which meant leaving Miss Snoop and Scoop safely behind, busy with other stuff.

"Okay," Tatsuma said, back to smiling like the most easy-going person in the world. "Sure."

(Of course, Anko tackled them before they made it even halfway to the exit, but happily, it turned out she only wanted their costumes back, which she was more than welcome to, as far as Kyouichi was concerned, right until he remembered he wasn't wearing anything under his other than his underwear.)


End file.
